


Magic Beans

by PegasusWrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Early Mornings, F/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PegasusWrites/pseuds/PegasusWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Ron and Hermione do their best to survive their commute, with the help of coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Beans

'These mornings are killing me. How am I supposed to stay awake?'

It was dark when they left for work. They had wanted somewhere closer but flat prices in London were outrageous, even for wizards. Their commute was simple enough. Hermione was thankful for small mercies.

They found their seats on the train, and she unscrewed her thermos. Ron sniffed the contents. He grimaced, but took a swig anyway. A moment later, he told her that he was feeling a little better.

'What's in there?' he asked. 

Hermione chuckled. 'Magic beans.' 

She grinned, then lent backwards, and fell to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fic_promptly on Dreamwidth.


End file.
